The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder which includes a control motor in addition to a tape driving motor.
In a conventional tape recorder, in general, a support plate on which are mounted a head and a pinch roller is conjointly displaced with the sliding operation of a slide button or the pushing operation of a push button. With such a conventional construction, a comparatively large force must be exerted on the slide button or the push button. Thus, the mechanical construction of a support plate utilizing the force exerted on a slide button or a push button tends to being larger and more complex, thereby affecting the compactness of the tape recorder.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of a conventional tape recorder which utilizes a slide button or a push button as described above, a tape recorder which utilizes a control motor separate from the tape driving motor for controlling the support plate has been recently proposed. In a construction which utilizes a control motor, the support plate is biased by the press cam on a cam shaft, this press cam being rotated by the driving force of the control motor for controlling the forward or backward movement of the support plate. The forward and backward movement of the support plate effected by the press cam and the rotational movement of the control motor for driving the press cam must completely coincide in timing. However, the conventional construction has the drawbacks that such timing cannot be sufficiently controlled with a simple construction. Further, tape recorders which utilize a control motor have been applied only to open reel type tape recorders, and this technique thus is not applicable to cassette type tape recorders such as pocket-sized tape recorders.